


connecting

by spoke



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: F/F, Gen, Rêveurs, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	connecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J (j_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/gifts).



She was standing in front of the Paramour when you saw her first. The only touch of red in her outfit are bells in her ears, a bit of jewelry that suits her perfectly. She smiles at you, eyes flicking to your scarf, and you nod as you pass.

You see her again next to the bonfire, and exchange names. She compliments your dress, and the scarf a friend knitted for you. The next meeting of reveurs is soon enough to learn more, you think. Right now she seems as mysterious as the circus, which seems to suit you both.


End file.
